Supremo Amor
by Mallory Winchester
Summary: *ATUALIZADA* Milo continua a "criança" de sempre e Camus o "velho" de sempre. O que acontece quando isso irrita o sempre controlado protetor da 11º casa Zodiacal? Quem está certo? Quem é o verdadeiro culpado? *Parceria com a Keith-chan* CONTÉM YAOI/LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Obs: **

_**1°**__ Esta é uma fic que contem yaoi e Lemon (histórias homossexuais...) se não gostam, favor não ler!_

_**2°**__ Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence! Os devidos créditos ao grande MESTRE Kurumada que desperta nossa imaginação a cada saga dos Santos de Atena! A Saint Seiya e todos que participaram desta incrível obra. _

_**3°**__ Os nomes: "Carlo", "Dite", "Mozão" e "Mozinho" não são de minha autoria, e sim da ficwrister, Pipe. Uma das melhores em se tratando de CDZ (ela sabe que eu estou usando seus nomes)._

"**As brincadeiras de uma criança, os resmungos de um velho**!"

Já estava anoitecendo no sagrado Santuário de Atena. Mas, ainda assim, duas vozes alteradas ecoavam pela 11º casa zodiacal...

- Mas será possível, como pode ser assim? Irresponsável, crianção! – Gritava um belo homem de longos cabelos azuis esverdeados com claros olhos que no momento estavam frios como sua temperatura costumava ser. Apesar de não gostar de escândalos e sempre manter a classe em qualquer situação, o aparente calmo Camus não agüentava mais aquela novela, fazendo-o assim jogar as favas todo o seu autocontrole que diziam ser inabalável.

- Qual o problema, heim? – Retrucava um tom mais baixo o outro belo homem encostado na parede a frente do outro rapaz, tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos de mesma cor, um físico perfeito e diferente de Camus que mais parecia uma escultura em fina camada de gelo, era bronzeado e sensual. Contudo, não lhe tiravam o olhar inocente, infantil e brincalhão que carregava, mas que agora estavam meio sem graça devido aos fatos que lhe foram atirados na cara por seu amante. Milo mantinha a cabeça baixa, talvez por vergonha. Sabia que tinha errado... Mas não podia evitar, parecia tão divertido!

- Milo você não tem cinco anos de idade e sim vinte, da para perceber a hora de falar e a hora de calar a boca. Até parece que não conhece o Carlo... Não sabe como ele é ciumento?

– Falava Camus em um tom mais baixo, porém ainda exasperado.

- Ah, é disso que você estava falando? Eu achei que fosse do restaurante... – Milo olhou para Camus numa forma tão inocente que o mestre do gelo achou que ia derreter, mas logo esse pequeno momento de fraqueza passou dando lugar a mais irá ao escutar as outras palavras do escorpiano. – Não tive culpa, sério. Não foi minha intenção. Não queria ver o Dite e o Carlo brigando. Por... por que você esta me olhando assim?

Camus bufou não acreditando no que estava ouvindo, respirou fundo e então disse ameaçadoramente, baixo e áspero.

– O triste episódio naquele restaurante não é nada comparado ao que você fez ao Afrodite, achei que ele fosse seu amigo... Mas de qualquer forma bem lembrado, nunca mais saio em lugares públicos com um irresponsável como você, parece que gosta de chamar a atenção... Não agüento mais! – Desabafou Camus sem perceber a expressão que se formava no rosto de Milo.

Nesse breve momento de silêncio, em que Camus olhava para o chão e Milo o encarava incrédulo não acreditando no que tinha ouvido sair da boca de seu amado amante, podia ouvir os berros chorosos do cavaleiro de Peixes tentando se defender e os de Câncer agressivos e acusadores.

Então Milo falou triste e melancólico...

– Então você sente vergonha de mim? – Quando viu que Camus virou a cabeça para encará-lo abaixou a sua dando um sorriso sem graça e continuou... – Sabe Camyu eu sempre soube que era um irresponsável incorrigível como costuma me dizer, afinal você sempre me lembra... Não da para esquecer. Mas se tinha vergonha de mim por que não se afastou? Se eu te faço passa vergonha em público por que não me deu um pé na bunda? – Essa última frase Escorpião falou áspero e frio.

- "Mais frio que o antigo cavaleiro de aquário". - Pensou Camus. - Milucho, não é isso... Você entendeu erra... – Apresou-se Aquário a dizer preocupado, temia a expressão no rosto do outro como jamais temeu algo na vida, mas foi cortado por Milo.

– Já chega Camus, eu já entendi. Sou crianção... Não burro! Vou ficar longe de você, espero que faça o mesmo! – Então lhe deu as costas e começou a andar lentamente ate a entrada do templo de Aquário, não queria que o outro cavaleiro o visse chorando... Quando já estava a poucos passos de seu destino ouviu Camus dizer.

– Se é assim que você quer Escorpião... Assim será! – Milo não falou nada, apenas segurou o soluço. Será que havia escutado certo? Camus, seu Camyu o chamou pelo signo zodiacal e não pelo nome, o tratou como um estranho e ainda agiu como se não se importasse. Continuou andando sem olhar para trás. Quando se deu conta estava na soleira da 8º casa, entrou pensando que o orgulho de Aquário era grande, mas quando chegou à sala e deixou-se cair no chão com as lagrimas rolando livremente pelo seu belo rosto percebeu que também era tão orgulhoso quanto seu algoz!

Milo acordou com alguém o chamando delicadamente, abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia dormido na sala, viu o olhar preocupado de sua cerva Achila.

- Meu senhor, esta tudo bem? Quero dizer, cheguei aqui e o encontrei no chão... Não vi o cavaleiro de Aquário em nenhuma parte...

– Por que Aquário haveria de dormir aqui se ele tem a casa dele? – O rosto de Milo se retesou e ele falou seco assustando a cerva.

Achila o observou por um tempo até fazer uma expressão de entendimento, resolveu então mudar de assunto rapidamente, tinha uma boa relação com seu patrão, era verdade. Mas ainda sim não era bom se meter na particularidade dele, se lembrava muito bem da outra cerva de Escorpião que fez isso... E dos resultados!

– Senhor, peço desculpas ao que vou dizer, mas... esta com uma aparência horrível, e também senhor... Vai se atrasar para o treino! É melhor ir tomar um banho...

- Atrasar? Ora por que não falou antes? – Disse Milo se levantando e correndo para o banheiro.

Achila ficou apenas o observando correr em direção ao grande corredor da casa de escorpião. O conhecia muito bem e sabia... Ele não estava bem!

Camus já estava saindo da 11º casa a caminho da arena quando ouviu sou serva Anice o chamar...

- Senhor, tem certeza que não vai querer comer nada? Ainda da tempo...

- Non Anicé, au revoir – Falou sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, não tinha fome. Nem sede... Nem nada... Só raiva, e ao mesmo tempo tristeza. O melhor a fazer era se livrar desses sentimentos na arena, descontar nos exercícios... O desgaste físico iria fazê-lo esquecer Escorpião. Não tinha muita certeza desses pensamentos, mas tinha esperança deles serem verdadeiros, afinal, concordava com seu mestre; "O sentimentalismo da alma é a fraqueza física!" Não precisava disso, não precisava de Milo, nem de seu olhar inocente, seu corpo sensual e seu sorriso sincero; como também não precisava de seu toque quente, seus beijos doces e de seu cheiro inebriante...

Será mesmo?

Chegou à arena pensando se de fato conseguiria viver sem isso, sem seu Milucho.

_NA ARENA:_

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam aos pares como sempre...

Camus olhou para cada um deles e resolveu tentar a sorte com Shaka, o cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Shaka será que hoje eu posso fazer par com você? – Camus perguntou meio hesitante, Shaka percebia as coisas muito rapidamente, e pela expressão no rosto do virginiano, Aquário pode ver que ele o analisava. Em um breve instante Camus notou um olhar de esguelha de Mú para Shaka que mesmo com os olhos fechados parecia ver muito. Também sentiu os outros o observarem e quando olhou para os lados viu que tentavam mudar o rumo dos olhares bem rápido. Foi tirado de seu "momento reflexão" ao ouvir a voz de Mú.

– Bom, parece que o Milo ainda não chegou Camus... Então acho que o Shaka terá que se revezar entre nós dois. Tudo bem para você Shaka? – E Áries lançou ao cavaleiro de Virgem um olhar para lá de significativo, o qual Shaka retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça como se concordasse.

Começaram a treinar. Primeiro Mú, depois ele.

Enquanto esperava, Camus pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Na briga com Milo, nas coisas que tinha dito, na feição de decepção do escorpiano ao ouvir tais palavras tão cruéis vindas da mesma boca que lhe dava tanto prazer. Como será que Milo estava se sentindo agora? O que ele estava pensando? Será que estaria bem? Porque ainda não chegara para o treino? E quando chegasse, como seria? Pensamentos como esses rodavam na cabeça de Kamus, quando foi tirado de seu devaneio - mais uma vez - pela voz de Mú.

- Camus? Sua vez! – Disse Mú um pouco receoso, já que estava chamando o cavaleiro há certo tempo e ele não o respondia.

- Há sim... Obrigado! – Respondeu Camus se dirigindo a Shaka.

Todos os cavaleiros estavam treinando, mas não com as devidas atenções no que estavam fazendo. Estavam preocupados tanto com Camus quanto com Milo.

Não que eles não brigassem sempre, só que desta vez era diferente: pelos gritos da noite anterior e a feição de Aquário, era sério!

Aiolia, que lutava com seu irmão, questionava o que tinha acontecido desta vez para Camus e Milo se desentenderem, tudo bem que isso era normal devido ao senso prático de Aquário e a infantilidade de Escorpião, mas Camus nunca se alterava em suas brigas com Milo, e na noite passada não foi bem isso o que ocorreu.

Estava parecendo mais frio e inatingível que nunca, e por que Milo ainda não havia chegado? Tudo bem que ele sempre se atrasava, mas já estava ficando tarde... Será que ele estava tão mal pela briga com Aquário que não iria ao treino matinal?

- Não sei muito bem... Mas ouvi umas coisas ontem à noite... - Dizia Aiolos baixinho para o irmão. – Parece que o Camus se cansou das infantilidades do Milo...

- Mas a essa altura do campeonato? Ele ainda não se acostumou? Quero dizer... são amigos desde criança... Por que isso agora? – Comentou Saga entrando na conversa e trazendo para junto seu parceiro de luta, Kanon.

- Concordo com o mano... isso é loucura... ou será simplesmente falta de amor?

- Cala a boca Kanon! – Falou Máscara da Morte dando um tapa certeiro na nuca do homem. - Que mane "falta de amor" o que... você acha que com eles tem isso? Se não se amassem não estariam juntos! Ou você acha que um sujeito como o Camus ia ficar com um sujeito como o Milo por hobby? Eles são completamente opostos, aqueles dois se amam desde que se entendem por gente. Isso é o que é! – Dizia Máscara se aproximando mais do grupo.

- Isso ai Mozão! Isso é uma loucura, precisamos fazer alguma coisa... – Dizia Afrodite que a muito tinha feito as pazes com seu italiano quente, rendendo uma noite e tanto. O de cabelos piscina chegou todo meloso como já lhe era característico. Entrou no meio do bolo já com a mente fervilhando em mil mirabolantes idéias. Logo todos os dourados que estavam no local, tirando Camus, Shaka e Mú, estavam aglomerados a um canto da arena, discutindo o que poderia ser feito.

- Aí, minha deusa... Atena esta _ferrada_ com esses santos dourados dela! O que estão falando? Qual é a fofoca do dia, heim? – Disse o cavaleiro que faltava, chegando de surpresa e quase matando um desligado Afrodite do coração.

- Puta merda, Milo! Quer matar o meu Mozinho do coração! Fala alguma coisa Dite... –Carlo não sabia se segurava ou abanava Afrodite que estava com o coração a mil, quase desmaiando.

- Qual o motivo do susto? Estavam fazendo algo errado? Sei que Afrodite só se abala assim quando é pego em flagrante! Que vocês tão falando ai, em? Ta com rabo preso Dite? – Milo comenta com um sorriso de escárnio.

- Estávamos falando do seu atraso, Milo... – Comentou Mú chegando de súbito, para alívio dos outros cavaleiros que já tinham começado a gaguejar...

- "Estávamos?" Engraçado... não vi você aqui quando cheguei... – Milo abre um sorriso ainda maior, vitorioso.

- Ah... bem... - Começou Mú, embaraçado – "Bela hora que eu achei que poderia ajudar esses fofoqueiros... Era pra eu não ter me metido nisso... mas como o Afrodite sempre diz... A melhor defesa é o ataque!" – Pensou Mú. – Milo... isso não vem ao caso agora! Por que chegou atrasado ao treino? Por sua causa estou tendo que dividir meu parceiro de luta com o Camus... – Mú falava em quanto fingia indignação.

- Ainda bem que é só na luta que você esta dividindo o Shaka, né Mú? E não precisa fingir para disfarçar não, tá? – Provocou Milo rindo.

Mú lhe olhou por um momento antes de responder sem se alterar, rebatendo a altura e procurando ignorar o último comentário de Escorpião. – Não começa. Ao invés de fazer piadas seria melhor que fizesse seu trabalho, seu parceiro te espera – Terminou apontando para onde estava Camus e Shaka.

- Não tem graça brincar com o Mú... ele nunca perde o controle! – Disse um desanimado Aiolia.

- Bom Mú... não se preocupe... Agora que o Milo chegou todos vão treinar com seus devidos parceiros! – Falou Saga tentando terminar com aquela briga logo. Estava doido para ver o que ia acontecer. Apesar de achar que se eles lutassem alguém sairia machucado, isso não importava muito agora... de qualquer forma, não sairiam _muito_ machucados e ele queria era ver o "circo pegar fogo". – Não é mesmo, Milo? Ou tem algum problema em treinar com o Camus?

O escorpiano hesitou um pouco, mas logo respondeu... afinal, um escorpiano sempre tem a resposta pra tudo na ponta da língua!

– É claro que não tenho problema nenhum em treinar com o geladinho ali... Bom... acho melhor eu ir indo, antes que o Mú resolva dividir o Shaka em "tudo"! Se bem que... que... bom, não importa, só acho que o Shaka não ia gostar; o _pinguim_ sabe ser realmente frio! – Disse Milo brincando com os amigos e magoando mesmo que indiretamente a Camus que não respondeu nada.

Na verdade o que Milo queria era sair da rodinha sem mostrar o quão difícil seria aquilo. Tinha certeza que teria que se controlar mais que o normal para não ferir Camus seriamente, afinal, o Aquariano o magoara muito, e como todos os escorpiões, ele ainda tinha certo ressentimento por aquilo, mas isso não era maior que seu amor pelo dono da armadura de Aquário. Era orgulhoso sim, escorpiano teimoso também; mas certamente era um escorpiano apaixonado!

Apaixonado por um chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual, mas era o _SEU_ chato, calado, sério e irritantemente responsável e pontual!

_-+-+-+-+-+- Fim do capitulo!-+-+-+-+-+-_

**N/A: Oi pessoas! ^^**

**Fic hiper velha, que já esteve aqui no FF, já tirei e agora a estou re-postando, revisada. Ela foi feita em parceria com minha amiga Keith-chan!**

**Eu comecei a fic... geralmente tenho ideias boas, mas sou muito preguiçosa para executá-las e acabo começando e não terminando. Então resolvi escrever com a Keith porque ela cobra por mim! Concluindo: Juntas fomos dando continuidade... é bem pequenininha... mas muitíssimo fofa! Sendo a 1º fic que consegui terminar na vida. É, pois é... Se gostarem deixe review, o botão aqui em baixo não morde xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Obs: **

_**1°**__ Esta é uma fic que contem yaoi e Lemon (histórias homossexuais...) se não gostam, favor não ler!_

_**2°**__ Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertence! Os devidos créditos ao grande MESTRE Kurumada que desperta nossa imaginação a cada saga dos Santos de Atena! A Saint Seiya e todos que participaram desta incrível obra. _

_**3°**__ Os nomes: "Carlo", "Dite", "Mozão" e "Mozinho" não são de minha autoria, e sim da ficwrister, Pipe. Uma das melhores em se tratando de CDZ (ela sabe que eu estou usando seus nomes)._

"**Maldito ser que guarda rancor eu sou!" **

Milo caminhou ate Camus sem dizer palavra alguma. Parou frente a ele assumindo sua postura de luta. Camus olhou Milo incrédulo! Como ele podia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido? Como?

Na noite anterior eles gritaram horrores... Só não começaram uma briga física devido a sua compostura séria, e agora Escorpião assume sua posição de luta naturalmente! Como se nada tivesse acontecido! Bem... não tão naturalmente assim.

Milo estava calado. E para o Escorpião tagarela estar calado é porque era sério! Será que seu Milucho estava magoado?

- "Droga Camus! A culpa não foi sua. Quem manda esse Escorpião ser tão irresponsável e imprudente? Você apenas chegou ao seu limite, não dava mais para suportar... A culpa não foi sua! Foi bom isso ter acabado... agora terá uma vida mais calma" – Camus pensava e pensava. Sua mente prática fervilhando. Nem percebeu que Milo estava ficando impaciente!

- Como é que é Camus? Não vai assumir a sua posição? Olha que se você não vir eu vou! – Milo já estava se irritando.

O que Aquário tanto pensava? Aquela pele pálida em contraste com os belos olhos azuis escuros que nesse momento estavam desfocados. Aí, como sua geleira era linda. Um verdadeiro deus Francês.

Milo se lembrava que Camus costumava se encabular ao ser comparado à beleza de um deus. Quando suas bochechas coravam o belo rosto pálido ficava mais lindo...

- "Ah, Camyu. Como sinto sua falta, só passamos uma noite afastados um do outro e já me sinto como se fossem meses! Camyu, só Atena pode imaginar o sofrimento que foi acordar hoje sem o seu calor perto de mim... ser acordado por uma serva ao invés do meu cubo de gelo favorito e seus doces gritos de "Milo eu tô avisando, é melhor levantar agora _SE NÃO_..." e seu carinhoso jeito de me acordar com um balde de água gelada... Ah Camyu, preciso me afastar de você para notar que seu toque e seus beijos são tão necessários como o ar? Será que eu sou o dono de seus pensamentos? De seu olhar desfocado e testa franzida em concentração? Como eu queria te agarrar no meio dessa arena sem nem me importar com o que os outros vão pensar, nunca me importo mesmo né! Não foi por isso que brigamos? Por eu não me importar com o que as outras pessoas vão pensar? Como eu queria te beijar... Você nem saberia de onde foi o "ataque"... hehehe. Mas não posso. O fato é que sou muito orgulhoso... Admito! Mas não sou só eu... você também é! E como! Aí Camus, Camus..." – Milo foi interrompido de seus devaneios por Aquário que o observava confuso.

- Milo, você chama a minha atenção mas é você que esta voando! Estou te chamando há algum tempo... Não esta a fim de treinar?

- Eu estou pronto! – Pego de surpresa, Milo respondeu emendando com um soco que foi prontamente desviado por Camus.

Camus sentiu algo diferente naquele golpe, o que estava acontecendo? Milo arregalou os olhos, sua mente não pensara no que fez e lançou um soco em Camus realmente querendo acertá-lo em cheio, como um verdadeiro adversário.

- "Claro! Camus _é_ um adversário, e poderoso... mas... não entendo... meu subconsciente queria mesmo feri-lo! O que está acontecendo? Maldito ser que guarda rancor eu sou! Nunca me perdoaria se ferisse Camyu...mas...ele..." – Pensava Milo com uma parte da consciência na luta e a outra perdida em seus pensamentos. Sentiu um vento passar bem próximo de seu rosto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

A arena parou.

Camus quase dera um soco certeiro em Milo, faltara muito pouco. Na verdade Milo estava distraído de mais, e sabia que se Camus quisesse, teria acertado aquele soco, mas porque não o fizera? O que isso significava?

- Se não vai se concentrar no treino, não vou perder meu tempo com você Milo! Tenho coisas importantes a fazer! Preste mais atenção ou diga que não esta a fim de treinar! – Ralhou Camus friamente. – "Droga Milo, o que tem na cabeça? Quase me fez acertar-lhe um soco nesse rosto tão... Camus... concentre-se no treino!"

Os outros cavaleiros se olhavam perplexos. Milo abrindo a guarda assim? Não era algo comum de se ver! Na verdade, Milo era um dos mais empolgados para treinar, estava sempre bem disposto e se dedicava ao máximo, principalmente por estar fazendo par com o seu "Camyu". Aiolia não se conteve...

- Hei, Milo! Vai deixar o "Homem gelo" falar assim com você? – Lhe disse o leonino em tom sarcástico, mas se arrependendo ao sentir o forte tapa que o irmão e parceiro de treino lhe dera na nuca.

- Não piore as coisas, seu idiota! – Reclamou Aiolos.

Milo se enfureceu de vez. Sua parte racional já não era mais ouvida. Aiolia tinha toda razão, Camus não podia falar assim com ele na frente de todos! Quem ele achava que era?

- "Ele é o seu Camyu!" – Dizia uma voz irritante na cabeça de Milo. – "Ele deixou de ser na noite passada, não é mais!" – Rebateu ele para a voz mentalmente. Sentiu seu coração ser comprimido contra o peito, respirou fundo. Iria lutar! Mas sabia que precisaria de todo o autocontrole que tinha para não ferir Camus seriamente, ou então se esquecer de que aquilo era apenas um treino e partir para uma luta de verdade. – Não diga besteiras! É claro que estou a fim de treinar! – Respondeu Milo alto o bastante, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível.

Mú e Shaka se encontravam sentados na arquibancada prestando bastante atenção em tudo, sabiam que algo nada bom sairia disso.

O "treino" dos cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião finalmente começou para valer. Estavam sem armadura, era apenas um treino físico. Nada de usar os cosmos! Milo cerrou os punhos e foi em direção a Camus, lançando uma série de socos no cavaleiro que apenas desviava. Algo normal, se não fosse á ferocidade com que Milo proferia seus golpes. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido... Camus segurou um dos punhos de escorpião girou o corpo e lançou Milo para frente, por cima de seu ombro. Em questão de segundos Milo estava de costas no chão da arena. Aquilo não doera nada no escorpião, logo estava de pé e novamente proferindo golpes em Camus.

- Milo... não vai conseguir me acertar se continuar descontrolado assim... – Começou Camus já se cansando daquilo.

- Não estou descontrolado! – Brando Milo enraivecido. –"Vamos ver se eu não vou conseguir te acertar mesmo!" – Pensou o rapaz deixando um brilho malicioso traspassar por seu olhar.

Camus sabia o que aquilo significava, já vira aquele olhar muitas vezes, em diversas batalhas. Milo estava pronto para lutar... e não para treinar! O cavaleiro de aquário sabia que seria errado revidar agora, poderia machucá-lo seriamente, então se conteve em só se defender.

Milo não enxergava mais nada. A maldita voz em sua mente lhe dizia bobagens como "Está perdendo o controle..." ou até "Você o ama, vai machucá-lo mesmo assim?". Milo tentava se concentrar na luta e ao mesmo tempo mandava a voz se calar e parar de perturbá-lo. Isso seria sua consciência?

Na arquibancada da arena Mú se encontrava de olhos fechados, pensativo. E tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não acho certo o que esta fazendo! – Disse Shaka á contra gosto.

- Não se preocupe... ele acha que é a consciência dele! Além do mais, não podemos ficar parados e ver os dois entrarem em uma luta de verdade! Eles se amam! – Se defendeu ele.

- Não te reconheço mais cavaleiro de Áries! – Comentou Shaka sereno, com o rosto voltado para a briga. – Não vê que só esta piorando as coisas. Milo não consegue se concentrar... pode acabar acertando Camus! E ai sim... vamos ter problemas!

Mú abriu os olhos e observou a luta. Não era de seu feitio se meter nas brigas dos casais de amigos. Mas era algo diferente agora... Também já começava a achar errado ficar atrapalhando Milo e o desconcentrando. Shaka tinha razão... eles sempre se entenderam sem a ajuda dele... não seria diferente desta vez.

- Venha... vamos treinar! – Disse Mú pegando na mão de Shaka e o levando de volta ao centro da arena.

A voz finalmente se calou! Milo agradeceu a Atena mentalmente e se concentrou melhor na luta. A postura de aquário já o estava irritando! Ele não fazia nada, só se defendia. Mas nem toda defesa é perfeita! Achou uma brecha e atacou. Viu Camus se contrair com um pouco de dor, apertando o lado esquerdo do abdômen. Sorriu vitorioso. Camus levantou o rosto, ainda com as costas um pouco arqueadas e Milo pode perceber certa decepção no rosto do cavaleiro. Se sentiu mal, queria tanto atingi-lo e agora queria atingir a si próprio, por ter feito isso com seu Camyu.

- Você conseguiu, Milo! Você finalmente conseguiu! – Disse Camus se levantando por completo. O ar em volta deles ficou frio instantaneamente. Milo também aumentou seu cosmo, tentando aquecer o local. Mas não conseguia aquecer as partes mais próximas de Kamus. Aquário partiu para o ataque. Se mostrava inabalável, é claro, mas por dentro sua mente fervilhava.

- "Milo! Por que fez isso? Ficaria tudo bem se não tivesse me acertado! O que esta acontecendo? Isso significa que você tem rancor de mim?"

Milo se desviava dos golpes e quando possível investia em um ataque. A essa altura os outros cavaleiros já haviam parado de fingir que estavam treinando e estavam completamente entretidos com a luta.

- Aposto 50 que o próximo a apanhar é o Milo! – Começou Câncer.

- Aposto 20 que é o Camus! Do jeito que o Milo tá... – Falou Aiolia.

- To com o Máscara! 50 no Camus! – Chega Shura abrindo caminho entre a rodinha de amigos.

- Como vocês podem querer ganhar dinheiro com uma coisa dessas? É tão... triste! – Dizia Afrodite inconformado e com uma voz chorosa.

- Dite tem razão... era pra estarmos pensando em algo para juntar esses dois! – Falou Aldebaran fazendo sua voz ser ouvida no meio das apostas dos outros cavaleiros.

- Tamos com o Shura! – Disse Saga e Kanon juntos.

- Aposto 70 que o Milo vai bater no Camus de novo! – Aumentou a quantia o cavaleiro de leão.

- Falou a voz da experiência!- Brincou Shura. – Hei, Mú... quer fazer sua aposta também? – Chamou o rapaz, já que Mú e Shaka estavam um pouco longe deles, aparentemente treinando.

- Não obrigada! – Respondeu ele sem muito se importar. Já sabia que seus amigos eram infantis!

De repente todos se calaram. Milo estava no chão, Camus respirava ofegante. O que ele acabara de fazer?

- Mi... Milo... – Chamou Camus com receio, sua respiração difícil. Se aproximou e viu que o cavaleiro não respondeu. Estava deitado de costas.

Os cavaleiros que até agora faziam suas apostas prenderam a respiração. Ninguém teve coragem de gritar _"GANHEI!"._ Todos esperavam pelo próximo movimento.

- Milo... - Chamou Camus mais uma vez parado ao lado do rapaz. – "Desculpe Milucho... não sei o que aconteceu comigo..." – Pensava Camus com amargura, se deixando cair de joelhos ao lado do rapaz.

O virou devagar, levantando um pouco sua cabeça e a segurando. Constatou que o nariz do escorpião sangrava muito. Aquário se amaldiçoou mentalmente! Viu Milo abrir os olhos.

- Desculpe! – Murmurou o cavaleiro em um sussurro.

Milo em seu colo parecia não ter entendido. Estava confuso. Numa hora estava lutando com Camus, de igual para igual. De repente, sentiu algo em seu nariz e depois não viu mais nada. Agora estava recostado em aquário e acabara de ouvi-lo pedir "desculpas"? Sentiu algo quente e de gosto ruim em sua boca, levantou a mão, era sangue. Seu sangue! Camus quebrará seu nariz? Lhe viu puxar a própria camisa e limpar o sangue de sua boca. O cavaleiro de aquário sentiu uma enorme vontade de tomar aquela boca pra si, em um pedido melhor de desculpas. Um pedido digno de seu Milucho... mas sabia que era impossível. O sangue do nariz de Milo não parava de escorrer. Não viu outra solução.

- /Mú!/ – Chamou mentalmente pelo amigo. Mú pediu licença a Shaka e se aproximou do casal. – Será que... poderia...

- É claro! – Áries já tinha entendido tudo. Viu Milo no colo de Camus, o olhar sem reação. Pelo visto ele ainda não tinha entendido o que aconteceu.

Shaka perto dali, sabia porque Milo estava sem reação, não por estar doendo... ou por ser grave... Não era nada disso, um nariz quebrado não era nada para um cavaleiro! Afinal o rapaz era um santo de Atena! E um cavaleiro de ouro, a elite dos cavaleiros! O que deixava Milo sem reação era saber que acabara de apanhar do homem que amava.

Mú se aproximou de Milo e o tocou de leve, no momento seguinte nenhum dos dois estava mais lá. Camus baixou a cabeça e deixou seus olhos serem encobertos pelos cabelos, passou lentamente pela rodinha de cavaleiros sem nada dizer e foi em direção as casas do zodíaco. Shaka ouviu Mú falando com ele telepaticamente, estavam na enfermaria, que ficava na vila do Santuário. Pediu para que Shaka levasse roupas limpas a Milo, já que as que ele usava estavam completamente sujas de sangue. O cavaleiro de virgem fez o mesmo caminho que aquário, o alcançando minutos depois. Caminharam juntos por um tempo... lado a lado, quietos. Shaka não queria incomodar Camus, ele precisava pensar um pouco... Estava alí ao seu lado, para lhe dar apoio moral. E Camus pareceu perceber isso.

- Obrigada... – Disse rouco. – ...por estar aqui agora! – Terminou ele sem olhar para Shaka.

- Não se preocupe... amigos são para isso, não? – Respondeu Virgem com um sorriso, "olhando" para frente.

Camus sentiu seu coração ser comprimido contra o peito ao ouvir o que Shaka dissera e ao se lembrar que Milo não era apenas seu amante, era seu melhor amigo. Eram companheiros desde que chegaram ao santuário. Milo sempre tivera muitos amigos, era muito alegre, já Camus não! Sabia que podia confiar e contar sempre com os cavaleiros, mas não tivera amigo algum como Milo, não tivera um "confidente" como Milo era. Apesar de serem opostos um do outro, não precisavam conversar para saber o que se passava, bastava apenas uma troca de olhares, se conheciam muito bem. Camus viu Shaka passar pela casa de virgem e continuar subindo... Não entendeu o que ele faria.

- Shaka...não precisa me acompa... – Começou ele, mas o loiro lhe interrompeu.

- Mú me pediu roupas limpas para o Milo, já que aquelas estão sujas de sangue... o que é uma pena... pois eu pretendia meditar um pouco agora... mas tudo bem. O Milo está precisando! – Jogou o virginiano como quem não quer nada, mas claro que queria algo, e sentiu que estava próximo de consegui.

- Hã... Bem, Shaka... foi eu quem fez aquilo com o Milo... portanto acho que é minha culpa... já atrapalhei de mais seu treinamento o forçando a dividir seu tempo de treino comigo e com o Mú... e agora estou atrapalhando sua meditação... – Comentou um culpado Camus completamente fora de seu estado normal, sem saber muito bem se queria mesmo fazer o que tinha em mente.

- Não se preocupe... eu tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, mas faço isso depois que eu chegar da enfermaria... além do mais, quero saber como o Milo está... estou preocupado, ele não me pareceu muito bem quando o Mú o levou... – Finalizou Shaka finalmente chegando á casa de escorpião. – Hei Camus... será que você pode me dar uma ajuda? Não sei onde o Milo guarda suas roupas... Camus?

O amigo parecia não ouvir, estava com os olhos perdidos na entrada do templo de escorpião. Não era só Shaka que queria saber como Milo estava... Ele também queria isso, se Shaka estava preocupado, imagine ele! Milo não pareceu nada bem mesmo. Se estivesse no seu estado normal, provavelmente não iria querer ir á enfermaria nenhuma, pelo contrário, iria querer uma revanche e já levantaria do chão, mesmo com o nariz sangrando, xingando tudo e todos, procurando fazer o mesmo com a pessoa que o atingiu!

- Camus? – Chamou Shaka novamente. Pelo visto o que ele estava fazendo estava funcionando. Sorriu ao lembrar que mais cedo tinha repreendido seu namorado por estar intervindo na relação dos dois, e agora estava fazendo o mesmo que ele. – " Mú esta certo... dessa vez é diferente, não sei por que, mas é diferente!"

- Desculpe... o que disse? – Perguntou Camus confuso. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

- Será que pode me ajudar? Não sei onde o Milo guarda suas roupas... – Disse Shaka pacientemente.

- Há... claro! – Respondeu o outro cavaleiro entrando no templo de escorpião, tinha tanta intimidade com o lugar que dava a impressão de ser seu próprio templo. Foi direto para o que parecia ser o quarto de Milo, demonstrava saber perfeitamente onde se encontrava tudo naquele lugar.

- Milo não toma jeito mesmo! Não sei como ele consegue achar alguma coisa nessa bagunça que ele chama de armário! – Dizia Aquário abrindo o armário de escorpião e reclamando, se esquecendo completamente que Virgem estava bem atrás dele.

Shaka não pode deixar de conter um sorriso ao ver a cara de indignado de Camus ao ver tudo cair aos seus pés, quando abriu a segunda porta do guarda-roupas. Camus já ia se abaixar para pegar as roupas, quando alguém entrou pelo quarto. Era a serva de Milo.

- Cavaleiros? Posso saber o que fazem aqui no quarto do meu mestre? – Questionou ela apreensiva.

- Escolha a roupa Camus...eu converso com ela! – Falou Shaka acompanhando a serva para fora do quarto.

Aquário concordou com a cabeça e se virou para a pilha de roupas ao seu pé. Escolheu aleatoriamente uma camisa e uma calça, e jogou o resto de volta no armário. Se virou para sair, quando seus olhos ficaram presos naquela cama de lençóis bem forrados, um filme passando em sua cabeça... podia ver Milo deitado ali perfeitamente, dormindo serenamente, semi-descoberto, com aquelas costas bem definidas e bronzeadas a mostra, em um convite mudo ao cavaleiro da 11° casa. Se aproximou e sentou na beira da cama, se recordando com certa amargura dos momentos maravilhosos e alucinantes que passara ali com seu Milucho. Passou um olhar por toda a extensão da cama, e não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho ao ver que a foto dele ainda estava no criado-mudo da esquerda, o lado que Milo geralmente dormia, quando estavam juntos.

- Já escolheu?- Perguntou Shaka entrando no quarto novamente com uma serva que parecia um pouco surpresa.

- Hãn? – Questionou Camus. – Há sim... já escolhi...mas não se preocupe em levá-la! Eu mesmo irei levar as roupas limpas de Milo. – Disse se levantando da cama e passando por Shaka e por Achila.

Shaka sorriu e nada disse, apenas viu o cavaleiro se dirigindo a saída do templo.

- Só vou tomar um banho e já estou indo pra lá! – Comunicou Camus parecendo decidido e voltando a sua feição fria.- E, Shaka...

- Sim?

- Obrigado, mais uma vez! – Disse ele lançando um último olhar ao Virginiano e saindo do templo.

Estava decidido... Shaka o fizera finalmente ver o que seu coração já vira, mas aquilo que sua mente teimava em fechar os olhos para não enxergar. Precisava de Milo! Amava aquele escorpiano teimoso e crianção! Milo... não existia orgulho ou briga que fizesse ele deixar de amá-lo... O cavaleiro de aquário finalmente percebeu que não poderia viver sem aquele infantil rapaz ao seu lado, e que seu mestre estava errado! Pela primeira vez, seu mestre estava errado! Sentimentos não eram uma fraqueza... não quando eram sentimentos tão bons e fortes como aquele que o cavaleiro de aquário nutria pelo homem da oitava casa!

__

- Ai! Que puta dor é essa em? – Reclamava Milo, que se encontrava deitado em uma cama, na enfermaria do santuário.

- Essa é a dor que se sente ao ser nocauteado pelo homem mais frio da terra! – Brincou o médico que entrava na salinha, com uma bolsa de gelo, seguido por Mú.

Milo sorriu... demorando um pouco pra processar aquela informação. Mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu. Aquela dor toda fora causada por quem? Não podia ser... Milo não podia acreditar! Sua mente se esquecera completamente da briga da noite passada, e só lhe viam fleches da luta que tivera com Camus alguns minutos atrás. Sim! Camus era o responsável por Milo estar ali... e o rapaz não podia acreditar naquilo.

Sentiu um alívio o invadir e foi arrancado de seus pensamentos. O médico estava colocando uma bolsa de gelo em seu nariz.

- Isso deve segurar o sangramento por algum tempo e principalmente... aliviar um pouco a dor! Não foi fraturado... mas a coisa foi um pouco séria! Alguns vasos se romperam no impacto! Ainda bem que você não teve uma hemorragia interna! Deve ficar em repouso pelo menos uns dois dias! E sem fazer qualquer tipo de esforço, por pelo menos três dias! Atena deve ser comunicada da sua atual situação. – Comentou o médico comprimindo a bolsa de gelo no nariz do cavaleiro.

Milo não dizia nada, só ouvia com metade de sua atenção as instruções do médico.

- Já pedi para que Shaka lhe trouxesse roupas limpas. Ele já deve estar a caminho... –Informou Mú, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Milo que queria sair o mais rápido possível dali.

- Receio que deva passar o dia aqui! Será melhor! Assim, poderei cuidar melhor de você! – Sorriu o medico. Ele sabia que Milo não aceitaria isso tão facilmente. O rapaz não gostava muito de enfermarias... ou de lugares calmos... principalmente quando ele tinha que ficar de repouso e sem fazer "absolutamente" nada de "nteressante". – E também vou garantir que você fique em repouso absoluto!

- Há doutor! Sinto muito, mas eu não vou ficar nem mais um segundo aqui! – Respondeu Milo tentando se levantar e pela primeira vez percebendo que suas roupas estavam completamente sujas de sangue. – Bom... acho melhor esperar o Shaka...ele já deve estar perto... – Se deitando de novo um tanto desanimado. Por ter se levantado com rapidez, estava um pouco tonto, e seu nariz voltara a sangrar.

- Não! Não deve ficar com a cabeça pra cima, quando seu nariz estiver sangrando! – O médico pegau uma vasilha metálica e colocando perto do nariz de Milo. – Incline um pouco o rosto para baixo, e deixe o sangue descer até parar. Se levantar a cabeça pode ter uma hemorragia interna. – Recomendou o médico. – Tsk, Demorou bastante tempo para parar de sangrar da primeira vez, sabia?

Milo pegou a vasilha e ficou segurando a frente do rosto, com uma cara emburrada. Alguns minutos depois já estava deitado, com a bolsa de gelo amenizando sua dor.

- Mú – Chamou Milo já ficando impaciente. – Onde o Shaka está! – Questionou ele.

- Receio que ele esteja meditando nesse exato momento! – Informou Mú que estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

- O que? –Milo tentau se levantar, mas Mú foi mais rápido e o segurou.

- Não queremos ficar esperando seu sangramento parar novamente, não é mesmo? – Disse Mú pacientemente.

- Mú...- Milo tinha um tom apelativo. – Não agüento mais ficar aqui! Eu quero ir embora! Me ajude a sair daqui, vamos. Não me importo de sair todo ensangüentado! Eu... só quero... sair desse maldito e quieto lugar! – Implorou o impaciente escorpiano.

- Parece que isso não será necessário! – Respondeu um Mú sorrindo. Milo o olha sem entender, mas no instante seguinte o médico entra, acompanhado de uma certa pessoa.

- Suas roupas limpas chegaram Milo... e devo dizer que o seu salvador também! – Disse o médico a certo contra-gosto. – Ele me convenceu a te deixar ir pra casa ainda essa manhã!

- Mesmo? – Perguntou Milo não se importando com a pessoa que entrava agora no quarto, ele só pensava em sair de lá.

- Sim... mas temos algumas condições! – Disse o médico calmamente, examinando o nariz de Milo que agora olhava pra cima, facilitando a visualização do médico.

- E quais são? – Questionou o rapaz admirando o teto mal pintado.

- Você ficará sobre a responsabilidade dele. Ele é quem vai cuidar de você no meu lugar. – Respondeu o médico acabando de examinar. – Vamos dizer que será uma enfermaria em casa. – Disse ele sorrindo.

Milo não entende muito bem o que o médico quis dizer... quem se disponibilizaria a ficar responsável por ele? Olhou para a porta procurando essa pessoa, e quando a achou, ficou completamente sem reação.

- Você está bem Milo? – Perguntou Camus sério, se aproximando do escorpiano.

O cavaleiro de aquário depositou uma sacola ao lado de Milo na cama e se pois a frente do rapaz. Como Camus queria tocar aquele rosto quente e bronzeado, e conferir com suas próprias mãos se seu amado estava mesmo bem! Mas... não podia... Afinal de contas, aquilo era culpa dele!

- E então Milo? Vai querer ficar aqui, ou irá pra casa com o Camus? – Questionou o médico sorrindo. Na verdade o doutor não sabia que Milo e Camus estavam brigados.

Milo não sabia o que responder. Ver Camus ali, a sua frente, se mostrando preocupado, era algo um tanto tentador! Mas na mente de Milo não paravam de aparecer cenas da briga da noite passada, e de um Camus que perdera aquele ar calmo e controlado e gritava coisas que doíam muito no podre cavaleiro da oitava casa. Antes mesmo que Milo pudesse responder , Aquário se fez pronunciar.

- Ele irá comigo! Não se preocupe. - Camus baixou os olhos e interrompendo o contato visual que era mantido até agora com Milo. O cavaleiro de aquário pegou o pacote e entregou a Milo. – Suas roupas limpas! – Disse ele com simplicidade. – Estaremos te esperando lá fora! – Então saiu da sala sendo acompanhado por Mú e o médico, antes mesmo que Milo se recusasse a fazer alguma coisa.

- Não abaixe muito a cabeça quando for se trocar... procure olhar para frente, não para o chão! – Recomenda o médico ao fechar a porta.

Milo piscou algumas vezes. Como Camus era rápido e decidido. Detestava quando ele tomava as decisões por ele! Sempre se mostrando tão inatingível, tão frio e racional! Mas tudo aquilo para Milo era um charme a parte. Droga! O que ele estava pensando agora? Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos... tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos pervertidos que lhe invadiam a mente. O melhor a fazer agora, era tomar um banho e se trocar... afinal, Camus parecia determinado a levar Milo com ele, e o rapaz nada poderia fazer contra isso! O que ele faria? Entraria em uma nova batalha com ele? Achava melhor não... no momento Aquário tinha uma grande vantagem!

Se levantou com calma e se dirigiu ao banheiro que ficava a uma porta ao fundo do aposento. Enquanto deixava a água quente tomar seu corpo pensava no que fazer, mas nada parecia bom. Pensou em sair de fininho da enfermaria, algo meio impossível, já que a única porta de saída era a que os dois cavaleiros e o doutor o esperavam. Depois pensou em enganar Camus só para sair da enfermaria... quando estivesse em casa, o colocaria pra fora de lá! Mas sabia que isso seria impossível, não conseguiria colocá-lo pra fora de sua casa, que já era tão dele quanto de seu Camyu. Sem falar que o dono da armadura de aquário não aceitaria aquilo, e do jeito que era teimoso – tão teimoso quanto Milo – não sairia de lá tão facilmente por conta de seu atual estado. Resolveu por deixar as coisas acontecerem... era o melhor e a única coisa a se fazer no momento.

- Vamos! – Disse saindo do quarto.

- Sim! – Camus pareceu falar para as paredes, já que Milo já se encontrava na porta da enfermaria e não esperava pelo outro cavaleiro.

- Eu já dei algumas instruções ao Cavaleiro de Aquário... Aries já foi... disse que tinha que resolver alguns problemas! Mas ficou encarregado de passar amanhã em sua casa, para ver se esta tudo bem com você, e depois me avisar! – Disse o médico a Milo que esperava na porta da enfermaria sem se virar para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Certo! – Respondeu ele voltando a andar. – "Mú seu maldito! Você não tinha nada pra fazer, não é mesmo? Só queria me deixar sozinho com o Camus o mais cedo possível!" - Pensou o rapaz .

Logo Aquário estava ao seu lado.

_-+-+-+-+-+- Fim do capitulo!-+-+-+-+-+-_

**N/A: Ainn, que vergonha! Meus queridos, me desculpem a demora. Tanta coisa aconteceu na minha vida... vocês não fazem idéia! =/**

**E também, eu não tenho beta. Sou eu mesmo que reviso e corrijo, então já viu ne?**

**Ahh, amigos. Obrigada pelas reviews. Grazita, MIL desculpas para você! Não abandonei a fic nem você, minha vida que esta difícil mesmo.  
Mila, obrigada, minha inda. ^^**

**Leda e Totosay: sim, minhas flores. Vai continuar sim. No próximo capítulo termina! =] **

**Patin, você é uma fofa. Li sua review e senti vontade de atualizar só por saber que tem gente gostando.**

**OBRIGADA!**

**Até o próximo, amigos! Espero não demorar... =/**


End file.
